Caught in a snare
by Above the clouds 0
Summary: That peacefull morning and the sound of singing birds was all she had left. The temporary calm before the storm. Ivy is a peculiar girl with a dark past and serserpent innocence,a dangerous pawn in the hands of her master. Terrible summary but it's worth a try I promise :)
1. Melancholic dreams and rude awakening

Melancholic dreams and rude awakening

Oh My God! He wouldn't stop talking... I was way too tiered to keep up with the lecture, the only thing I wanted right now was to get some sleep...Leaning my head on my hand felt more comfortable. All those sleepless nights were finaly taking their tool on me. My eyelids felt heavy, drowsiness took over me and I willing gave in wishing to drift off to blissful unconsciousness. I'm not even asking much, just five minutes of undisturbed sleep.

No such luck. I felt something hard colliding with the hand delicately balancing the weight of my head letting it hit the hard surface of the wooden desk with a loud noise. The obnoxious voice reached my ears before I was able to open my eyes or tell what had just happened.

"Are you even listening to what I am saying miss?"the man in front of me asked from the other side of the large table. What a total idiot, annoying by my rude awakening I reluctantly I made an efford to open my eyes staring right into the chestnut colour of the incredibly angry ones that belonged to my tutor as I rubbed the pain in my forehead away. The stare that drilled holes in my head made sence now.

"Oh but of course couldn't you tell by the way I was snoring in agreement to all of your explanations of whatever we were currently studying" to my defence I barely had any sleep that night, or the night before for that matter. My patience was growing thin and whatever was coming out of my mouth wasn't carefully processed. Sleep deprivation tends to had that effect on me.

"Do you even realise the position you are in right now young lady? Well allow me to elaborate for you" And at that moment I knew for sure by the way the vein on his forehead was pulsing and the meaning behind his words, I was totally screwed. I had done it this time and he was really pissed so the estimated earful would last for a couple of hours the least. Nothing would save me now. Accepting my fate I sank in the chair and did my best to get comfortable, I would be here for a while.

"This has gone off way too long, you always are so careless and carefree. While I understand your circumstances and of course I am terribly sorry for your loss, that kind of behaviour is unacceptable. Especially if you take into consideration the amout of money your mother spends to take proper care of you in order to get married to a welthy youn man an have a happy life. You on the other hand act as if..."

"Don't be mad at her mister Anderson. I am sure she is doing her best. We all know her potential is if not limited, close to nonexistent." that delicate nerve wreaking voice. That angelic exterior full of confidence. She could pretend so well...

Sitting on the other side of the table on a big comfortable armchair was my older sister, well that explains why the tutor was in such a bad mood. Perfect straight stance, movements filled with grace, hair always on point and a book as a permanent ecsessorie in her hands. the lace blue dressed made by the finest fabric complimented her every feature making her look like an expensive gift wrapped in the prettiest ribbons. Nobody liked to make a fool of themselves in front of her, not just because she wasn't the one to take things lightly but also because she was the most well known young lady in her sixteen soon to be in the age of marriege. Townspeople admired her for her light blond hair and light honey coloured eyes and even if she had yet to chose a suitor bachelors along the neighboring towns were lining up just hoping to catch a glimse of her, others much bolder even tried to aproach her but failed miserably to catch her eye. Professor Anderson of course was one of them.

I could hear the insult of her words hit me like bricks falling on my head but at that moment I didn't care I would take it in to consideration later. As for now she did just saved my skin from my terrible fate so she was forgiven, kind of. She turned at me with those pretty eyes of hers always looking down at me.

"At least try and listen to half of what our prestigious professor tries to teach you. If we are lucky enough at least some of it will sink in. It might be helpful, a little knowledge in that little thick scull of yours won't do any harm. having said that I don't even understand why mother even bothers with your education." She just had to take it farther didn't she? She just can't do anything good without making regret ever being greatfull and in the end she would almost make me chose the long ass lecture instead. Almost is the key word here.

"And be like you? Never..." My voice was dripping with sarcasm that one would never fathom coming out of the mouth of a nine year old girl born into the noble Stern family.

"Young miss, watch your tone. You would never even dream of reaching miss Alverra's level." Oh mister Anderson built up the courage to speak in her defence. Personally I had already forgotten he was even there, but I guess he is really desperate for her attention after all.

"Oh but excuse me if I offended you miss Verra. But I think that..." I picked up the book in front of me, in the cover was written in big bolt italic letter the word Geometry "... Geometry is a subject much suited for smart people like yourself dear sister" with a sweet tone filled with false compassion I leaped from my seat and went for the door ignoring my name being called by the two. Giggling I reached for the big door that lead to the garden of the estate, I knew how my sister hated it when I called her that. In fact it infuriated her, but I liked it. It let her true self show underneath all that ice-cold angelic exterior always causing her to act as she called it 'unladylike' and toss whatever was within her reach my way.

The fresh air of the early evening hit my face as I made my way towards the big tree among the rest in the Stern comp ground. Located behind the main building of the estate the small forest was truly quiet and filled with life as it hosted countless of small creatures. Only father and I ever came out here willing it to be our hiding place since mom was allergic and Verra was afraid she would ruin her expensive dresses and books. Father and I used to come here often. I would listen to his stories he would say and pay close attention as he named all the plants we would encounter. Oh how I missed him, I somewhat expected him to appear out of the bushes asking why I hadn't found his hiding spot sooner. But this was no game of hide and seek. He was really gone even if I didn't want to admit that I would never she his smiling face again.

When I finally found the largest tree I reached for the branches lower to the ground and started climbing it taking a small break when I heard a tearing sound to see the damage made to the lilac dress mother made me wear. I hated dresses they were never comfortable for climbing, but I had no choice in the matter, a proper young lady couldn't be running around in boy's cloths that would be improper, as mother would say.

There was a long rip in the expensive fabric and Alverra would make sure mother hears about this and scold me. I didn't mind though, unlike my sister I wasn't exactly the perfect daughter and had my fair share of scoldings. Lately though mother's patience seemed to be getting worse, since father went to heaven.

I closed my eyes refusing to let the tears escape. What woulden't I give for him to emerge from the trees beside mine and greet me. Place a flower on my raven hair and smile. But I was being selfish, sister said he is not coming back. It was the first time I saw her cry. All our differences aside, I new when she was being sincere and never questioned her. So I knew something like that was never going to happen. Unlike mother that is.

Settling into a large branch I made myself comfortable. The lack of sleep caused by mother's drunken outbursts in the middle of the night and the feeling of a hole in my chest was again catching up with me, but I didn't mind. I wanted to sleep and find some peace.

The way the wind blows against the vivid green leaves and the sound of the birds singing in the distance, it all reminded me of him.

I looked down to my hand. The bracelet father gave me was gracefully around my wrist in a shape of a two headed snake with emerald eyes and beared fangs. I missed him terribly.

* * *

Sitting there in the small forest lost in the birth of spring and the scent of many different flowers, the little girl blocked everything else out and softly drifted to sleep blocking everything else out.

Back in the living room her sister had already lead the tutor towards the exit and was currently sitting by the window reading her book dreaming of a better future away from the path that was forged for her as she kept her perfect facade on within the confinement of her own mind in her own colourful world. In reality she really envied the carefree nature of her younger sister. She bows her head and closes her eyes mourning for the loss of a father she didn't really know for most of her life.

A few rooms away the cries of a heart broken woman mourning the loss of her dear husband echoed through the hallway as the two girls tried their best not to hear them as their mother had yet another fit. Convincing themselves everything was peaceful. It was sad how everything felt so emty without him, it felt like a tragedy... Only one thing could disturb this hollow peace.

~ Tragedy attracts the Earl ~

In front of the mourning woman a dreadful shadow appears.

"Good evening" it says happily as the tearstruck face of the grieving wife turned upwards startled to face the intruder. It has been weeks, or maybe months but to her it seemed af if centuries had passed by since her husband's death. All this time... she had spend it alone, in agony and pain not even letting her daughters to be on her side. The unexpected appearance of the wierd fat man with the obscure fashion sence was a great surprise to her, even so she was way too lost in her pain to give it much thought.

"You look quite sad and you are young too. It doesn't suit you, so what do you say? Would you like for me to bring him back for you?" Her face for a few seconds glimmered with hope. Hope, such a destructive feeling...

"Can you really do that?" she asked quietly, barely whispering but enough for him to hear the desperation in her voice and sneer.

"But of course! You could see him again, you could reunite with your beloved one and bring your family back together. Wouldn't your daughters want their father too?"

She noded slightly, she was feeling dizzy and numb. May it be the alcohol or the fact that hadn't slept for days but she couldn't think rationally. Everything sounded so perfect in her ears and the man's voice was so nice and sweet. She could't think past seeing his precious face again.

"I will do anything it takes. Please tell me what I have to do and I will do it. Whatever it might be." Not an ounce of dought or distrust, he was offering to make her deepest desire come to life and she obediently went along. It was all dreamlike to her, in truth it was a nightmare.

"Very well!" The shadow said as a terrible sadistic smile spread across his face replacing the kind caring expression. "The only thing you have to do is call out his name and you can be together again. Like he was never gone to begin with!"

Breaming with hope and a newely found anticipation, not realizing the stranger's tone had changed dramatically as his eyes glowing and an evil aura surrounding him, the woman wiped the tears from her face. She didn't want her beloved to see her in such state. She recalled his smile, shining like the moon and his embrace, warm like the sun and she herself smiled for the first time in a while. And then with all the power her body possessed and every ounce of love she held for him in every fiber of her body, she called out his name.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

Hello my dear readers! I was builting up the courage to start wrighting this fanfiction since spring. I absolutely adore D Gray man, both the anime and the manga. It has been one of my favourites for a really long time. Since the anouncement of the Hallow I had this idea stuck in my head and I knew I had to wright it or else my head would expload. Literaly I woke up in 6am just to wright this. So I end up rushing it a little bit and ended up updating the second chapter first with multible speling mistakes at that but that has been fixed now I hope you will forgive me. So please tell me if you liked it and follow/love/review.

Until the next update be yourselves, love, learn, live and have an awesome day!


	2. Out on a mission

**_Chapter 2 : Out on a mission_**

The cold winter air swept the blue fabric away and carried it within it's grasp. A thin femine hand reached after it.

"No wait" I whispered in a desperate manner, my voice was hoarse and breaths were coming short and visible in the cold humid atmosphere. Lowering my hand I shook my head in disappointment knowing it was no use, the scarf was now gone and my neck was exposed to the cold unforgiving wave of frost.

Letting out a deep sigh I cursed under my breath, one thing I was certain of, I absolutely hated the cold with a burning passion, more than anything. Well almost anything I corrected myself as a particular thought crossed my mind. Yet hating it won't get me out of my current situation so I kept walking down the dark snow covered path.

People walking down the street gave me odd looks. Why wouldn't they what kind of a phyco would walk around Berlin' s dark streets past midnight in this kind of weather barely wearing any cloths let alone a coat? Apparently me. Not only that but I was covered in ashes and skirt and blouse were scorched and battered. Some of the looks I was getting was of pure disgust, those I didn't mind, others though were looking at me like I was some kind of lost puppy, being pitied was the worst. Grinding my teeth I manage to ignore them instead I took a turn into a less popular path, it was filled with life, some people would find just a few minutes here scaring, I was used to it. Besides that those kind of dark alleyways were my master's natural habitant.

My stomach let out a loud growl, with not a single coin in my pocket and most of my cloths blown off by the explosions I had nowhere else to go. At least the Innocence I retrieved was safe. Then again Innocence can't fill my stomach of find me a place to rest it could only attract more Akuma, as if I hadn'e enough problems as it is. The double headed snake bracelet that was wraped around my wrist glowed under the soft moonlight. My most prized possession, a cursed object.

Careless laughs of drunk men made their way to my ears. Some drunkheads wistled at me from across the street offering to pay a lot for my company. I ignore them too, instead I inspect myself more closely. The ends of my raven hair were burned and my skirt was burned up thigh length. Mourning the loss of my warm coat that wasn't as fortunate as me against the Akuma I walked shivering. Damn those Akuma. Damn this mission. Damn Cross. Damn it all. I just wanted a warm bed and some food. Cross owed me a new jacked and I knew I was never going to get it. Maybe he would force Allen to buy me one like he did with all his depts. For now I had to get warm enough to think what my next course of action would be, so I enter a crowded bar.

Swallowing the drink someone had the tenacy to buy me with the hope of earning himself a date I was ready to go find a corner to sleep in, being on the run didn't help me earn any money while on missions Cross assigned. I am penniless. Now I just had to find someone worth pickpocketing. Approaching the bar where more fortunate men hang out I caught whispers passing around. I swear men gossip worse than old hags. Eavesdropping I was disappointed, old news. The problem was dealt with.

"Have you heard about the disappearances" said a masculine voice behind but his tone sounded more serious and stern, like he was interrogating the other man it pricked my interest. Curious I slowly turn to face the men.

A gorgeous young man was leaning against the counter next to me talking with the barman and I moved closer to get a better angle. It seemed odd that I hadn't noticed someone like him earlier considering how out of place he was in a place like this. His complection was pale and long dark hair. I couldn't make out any details in this kind of lighting.

But then my eyes fell on his coat and the emblem and my heart did a double take. No way, they could have traced me all the way here. No that was impossible, going over the question he had made to the barman I realise he was here for the same reason I was. But it seems like he came late to the party, if you could call it that.

* * *

It was only two months ago that when my master tasked me to come here.

"Ivy" he said his breath stinking liquor while Allen was in the next room sound asleep" There have been some traces of Innocense lately."

"And that concerns me how ?" I raised an eyebrow and turned to face him.

"I want you to go find it before the Order gets a word about it" he waved off Tim that was trying to eat his cigarette, instead he brought it to his mouth taking a deep breath.

"That is your job isn't it? Why should I do it for you old geezer?" He hadn't tasked me with Innocense hide and seek for a long time.

"I am very busy training Allen" he replied shortly.

"That or because you are way too lazy to get off your ass and too preoccupied with the local strippers?" I scoffed. He ignored me bringing a bottle of the most expensive wine to his lips draining half of it.

"Where is the rumored Innocence anyway?"

"That's the spirit brat" he looked at me over his spectacles as Timcampy flew over his head in circles.

"Well" I promped him to continue.

"Berlin" he said casually drowning the remaining of the wine.

"WHAT?"I yelled at his face. Why would he make me travel from Russia to Berlin just to retrieve some Innocence?

"Oi don't yell, you will wake idiot pupil, I don't have the mood to deal with his whining right now" he waved his hand in annoyance. I snorted in a very unladylike manner.

"He is your problem, deal with him" even having said that I begun to count the days in my head hoping I could make it back for his birthday the possibilities were slim but I could make it.

"Ivy" his voice became serious and focused all my attention on him. I knew when he was using that tone he wasn't messing around. His voice held power and he gave the impression of being sober ( as if he ever was) but it sent shivers down my spine. The following words were a comand."Don't fail me"

"Was there a time that I have let you down master?" With the same tone I replied with an answer rather than a plain confirmation. The tension in the room lessen as Allen stired in his sleep muttering something about food and debts. After a moment of silence I voiced the question I dreaded for a long time to ask.

"When will his training be complete?" He didn't answer so I rephrased my question.

" When do you think he will be ready?" I asked with more persistance this time .

"No more than a year" I could understand by the way he said it that he was reluctant to reveal any more information but I pressed on the subject.

"You will sent him there, won't you?" I said accusingly

"It is vital to the plan, sooner or later you will have to return there too" The idea sent chills down my spine but I know it is essential as he had pointed out. Yet even knowing that, the idea of the face that bread so much hatred set me off the edge. A part of me idly wondered what had happen to the other girl too but I shoved that in the farthest corner of my mind. Living with that guilt weighting down my chest for so long was unbearable. But it wasn't the time for drama or sentiments. I am an exorcist my hart had no room for either.

That was what I decided on the day Cross took me in in. The man in front of me made me who I am, and for that I would always be grateful. Even if he is a drunken pervert. Watching as didn't answer he went on

"I've told you before and I am sure you know it very well. Don't get to close with the brat. It will be a problem for us" he chose his words carefully and I could see he studied me carefully from the corner of his eyes.

"I could say the same to you, old man" with that I turn my back at him exiting the room without a second glance. Sentiments will only hold me down as Cross would tell me often. Many times I wonder if he is really the one tied down by his sentiments or if he is talking of experience. Either way he was right. Yet I could' t help but fell a prinkle of emotion in my heart for the boy who was ment to be the sacrifice. Even if he was just a pig for the slaughter, he was someone precious to me, but Cross will never know that. I will never act on it even if I loose him, because I own Cross much more than I could ever repay.

* * *

The long haired exorcist was growing impatient. Observing him from afar I could tell he had found nothing this far and knowing full well why I was silently gloating. One month's worth of hard work didn't go to waste after all. He would find nothing I had made sure about it. I couldn't help but snicker, I had never met another official exorcist apart from master and I was curious. He had a frown plastered in his face and under the right kind of lighting his hair seemed to have a hint of blue in them.

An idea popped into my head right when he was about to leave. Well this will be fun...


End file.
